Start Over
by HydroButterfly
Summary: Kagome Higarashi is a famous singer. She met a CEO named Sesshomaru Tashio. Two years later they have a fall out. So Kagome decided she would write an album dedicated to him to get him to come back will it work. Each Chapter will contain a new song. Until the album is released. I do not own any of the songs or the characters. All go to rightful owners.
1. Post-Chapter AN

I know I have so many stories and I haven't finished even one. But ideas come to me then I have to write it down and start a chapter for it. Um for the people reading my Twilight story thank you it is experiment. I'm working on the new chapter. For the people reading my Inuyasha Stories. The White Warrior and The Devil Beside Me are going to be in hiatus. So I'll tell you when I will plan to write on those again. Sorry to those who wanted new chapters on those two. That's my pre-chapter Author Note. Hope you guys like Start Over. I'm basing it on a Beyoncé song. I will have Beyoncé, Keri Hilson and one Jojo song. When I post the first chapter I will make my playlist public it is called Start Over (Inuyasha Fanfiction Song Playlist). Enjoy- HydroButterfly

( Where the water butterfly always flies)


	2. First Song and Sesshomaru's Thoughts

The first chapter of Start Over.

" Sango, I need your help," Kagome said walking up to her.

"Yeah Kaggy," Sango said.

"Um… You know how I and Sesshomaru are on a break. I want to dedicate album to him to show him how much I care. I have 20 songs ready but I want the album realsed in 22 days. So I will record a song every day and then have it released," Kagome said. Sango looked at her crazy.

"That's crazy but I think it can be done. What's the name of the album," Sango asked.

"Start Over. That's also the name of the first song," Kagome said.

"Do you want to start recording right now," Sango asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Okay go to in the booth. Wait give me the all the tracks," Sango said.

Kagome handed them over and walk in the booth. Sango started the first track.

*I feel weak, we've been here before,  
'Cause I feel we keep going back and forth,  
Maybe it's over, maybe we're through,  
But I honestly can say I still love you,

Maybe we reached the mountain peak,  
And there's no more left to climb,  
And maybe we lost the magic piece,  
And we're both too blind to find,

Let's start over,  
Let's give love their wings,  
Let's start over,  
Stop fighting 'bout the same old thing,  
Let's start over,  
We can't let our good love die,  
Maybe we can start over,  
Give love another life,

I can see that we're not happy here,  
So why would we keep pretending when there's nothing there?  
Maybe you like it, well, I don't,  
And maybe you'll settle, well, I won't,

Maybe we reached the mountain peak,  
And there's no more left to climb,  
And maybe we lost the magic piece,  
And we're both too blind to find,

Let's start over,  
Let's give love their wings,  
Let's start over,  
Stop fighting about the same old thing,  
Let's start over,  
We can't let our good love die,  
Maybe we can start over,  
Give love another life,

I know that this will hurt you,  
I know you'll cry,  
I know I called you selfish, but that's a lie,  
I feel I know that's the best for us,

Let's start over,  
And let's give love their wings,  
Let's start over,  
I'm tired of fighting 'bout the same old thing,  
Let's start over,  
We both know that this love won't die,  
Maybe we can start over,  
And give love another life*

"Kagome make sure you come tomorrow to do another song," Sango said.

"I wouldn't forget even the world was crumbling," Kagome said.

Kagome went home to sleep.

-Sesshomaru-

He looked out his window. 'Kagome, I wonder what you're doing now?' He thought. He went back to his desk to work. After he finished he went to his car and drove home with the radio on. "Hey people, of the radio world. I heard the Kagome Higarashi is releasing an album in 22 days. It's called Start Over. Whoever she dedicated t to I hope you are ready for it. 'So that's what you're doing. I hope he is worth it,' Sesshomaru going home to sleep.

A/N: I'm figuring you guys are wonder why Sesshomaru thinks it is dedicated to another man. When it's not you will figure that out later. I'm making my playlist public. So go to my YouTube url in my profile and look for the Start Over playlist. You also can see the other songs I'm using. You can also check out any of my other playlist. Also if you have an account please subscribe.


End file.
